Hitherto, the present applicant has proposed a variable compression ratio mechanism capable of varying the engine compression ratio by using a multi-link type, piston-crank mechanism (for example, see Patent Publication 1). Such variable compression ratio mechanism is capable of changing and controlling the engine compression ratio depending on the engine operation condition by changing the rotational position of the first control shaft by an actuator such as motor.